My Destiny
by Carpathian Blaze Knight
Summary: An eccentric fanfiction based on Wild ARMs 1. The landscape of Filgaia's changed, and there are a new set of Protectors! Will they be able to protect the threatened cosmos from its next imminent doom? Rated T for later chaptersfright that I may need it.


_My Destiny..._

_ZzZ_

Prologue: A Prediction

_ZzZ_

_Two thousand years ago, Filgaia was at war with the Metal Demons of Hiades, demons that came in many shapes and sizes, but shared one single attribute; the interiors of their bodies were made of cold, living metal. They invaded Filgaia and terrorized the planet, apathetically killing to the Demon Lord, Mother's command. In this war, bloodshed was constantly occurring, as well as death and destruction as far as the eye could see and then some. The last and bloodiest battle of the war would decide who triumphed in this heinous affair; the "good side" of human, Elws (who were basically immortal aliens that were superbly advanced for their time) and Guardians (in which were twenty omnipotent deities that were categorized by element), or the "bad side" of superhuman demons. In the end, the protagonists were victorious in the most part. The Hiadans surrendered shortly after the future founder of the Arctica sovereign, Cade Arctica, and the future founder of the Adlehyde sovereign, Blaine Adlehyde integrated the former's elementalist skills with the latter's sorcery to awaken the force of the Guardian Blade, a sword forged by an Elw that could channel the power of the Guardians through its blade. Sadly, the twenty Guardians' gumption had been depleted over the course of the war, but that didn't stop the wrath of this all-powerful blade. The outcome of this collaboration not only destroyed man, Elw and demon alike, but created a thousand-mile gash that started just southeast of Port Timney (which was in the heart of the land) and ended at the northwest corner of the planet. The slice was surrounded my mountains, was all desert and would stay like that for a thousand years. The remaining demons were pushed to the arctic outskirts of Filgaia. Some humans, during the war, played in the realm of the gods and created the eight Golems; Lolithia, Diablos, Barbados, The Earth Golem, Leviathan, Berial, Sado and Lucifer. Some went even further to manufacture the Holmcross species, an organism with the physiology of a human but the insides of a demon. The Holmcross were killed off by humankind after they were deemed bloodthirsty beasts with a lust to kill, being armed with ARMs (ancient relic machines that resembled guns). The golems, however, were placed into either tombs or sleeping grounds after the war discontinued. A plague swept across the land, affecting the climate and landscape planet-wide. Lush forest and grassland quickly morphed into desolate desert. Effervescence slowly, but surely faded from the grasp of Filgaia's occupants. Ferocious monsters plagued the distressed people of the land who barely could cling to their devastated land. It was to remain as is for a millennium. The Elws, who contributed to the victory of Filgaia generously, left the planet after taking a chunk of land that was still teeming with life and left for another part of the universe called the Elw Dimension. They weren't seen again except for one lone Elw girl who had to pay penance for her brother's actions. He was the one whom had forged the Guardian Blade._

_After almost all of those one thousand years had passed, the demons that had survived that last, brutal effort to win the war by the humans, attacked Arctica Kingdom and killed everybody but two knights. One was to join the Quarter Knights (the highest division of demons) and the other was to become a Guardian Warrior. They had been the two romantic knights as well. Their names were Elmina Nietee and Garrett Stampede, and they were the "Sword" and "Hand Brace" of the Fenril Knights. The kindom of Arctica fell and left the entire planet in wonder as to what had happened that terrible night. The castle still remained intact and was never seen again._

_Only three Dream Chasers (people who wander across Filgaia in search of fame, fortune, experience or all three) were to be the next threat to the Metal Demons. One was an ARM-using Dream Chaser that had been exiled from the village of Surf for using an ARM to slay the monster of the Berry Cave. He was later discovered to be an experimental Holmcross, an artificial life found by Zepet Roughnight, a famous ARMsmeister. Another was a treasure hunter skilled in the Fast Draw (an ancient sword technique that used the elements) who had a talking Wind Mouse named Hanpan, and was later discovered to be Garrett Stampede, the Hand Brace of the Fenril Knights. The last one was the Princess of Adlehyde, who wielded the Tear Drop (a crystal that had the power of the Guardians locked inside of it) and was skilled in Crest sorcery (a sorcery divided by white magic and necromancy). The three had been brought together by an excavation to the golem, Lolithia, in which Professor Emma Hetfield lead. The festival to welcome back the princess from her ten years in the Curan Abbey was held the next. The demons attacked Aldehyde during the festival and left the sovereign town in shambles. Cecilia, the princess, had given the demon who lead the attack, Belselk, the Tear Drop, for she had made a deal with him; the Tear Drop for the departure of him and his monster cronies. This didn't go on without a battle between Belselk, her and her two newly-acquired friends, Rudy (the ARM-user) and Jack (the rogue). After they defeated the Quarter Knight, they retreated to the castle. Shortly after that, the king died from the wounds some monsters had inflicted upon him earlier when he was going to the festival. Cecilia realized her duty; to reclaim the Tear Drop from the demons and then win back Filgaia's freedom. Rudy readily agreed, but Jack was hesitant to answer, because she had hidden the fact that she was princess of Adlehyde from both of them, but he still obliged. So, their journey commenced a week later._

_They travelled through the Mountain Pass to Milama Village, where they got information to enter the Guardian Shrine just north of the town. There, they talked to three Guardians, Gurdijeff, Moa Gault and Fengalon, for whom runes they obtained and where teleported to land just southeast of Baskar Village. They were to protect the statues of the three Guardians that held the three pieces of the Demon Lord's heart. After travelling to Saint Centour and Port Timney, as well as meeting a crazy captain who would later be their method of transportation over the seas, they failed to prevent the demons from desecrating the statues of Denogenos, the Mountain Guardian, Ione Paua, the Holy Guardian and Nua Shakks, the Lightning Guardian. Therefore, Mother was resurrected, and the possibility of Filgaia's destruction increased tenfold. After travelling to Rosetta Town, meeting the last Elw on the devastated cosmos, travelling to Yard (or, more popularly named, Ship Graveyard), destroying a Ghost Ship that scared the besolusemsu out of the Yard port, uncovering both of the keys to the Earth Golem's sleeping ground, the Giant's Cradle, awakening him, and having access to him, killing Belselk in the Volcannon Trap (well, more accurately, another demon, Boomerang, kiling him), travelling to Court Seim via the Earth Golem, meeting Nicholi Maxwell, Calamity Jane Maxwell's father (of whom they met in Cage Tower), excavating Epitaph of the Sea Wind and meeting Boomerang, the newest Quarter Knight and Luceid, the Guardian of Desire, uncovering a Rune Drive, another in the Sacred Shrine (in which Alhazad, another Quarter Knight, just desecrated after bluffing an imminent attack on Court Seim), battling and defeating him, then upgrading the Earth Golem's Anti-Phasing Shields so they could destroy the Soldelita, a powerful barrier of light that protected the Photosphere, the Metal Demons' lair. _

_After that, they travelled to no more towns, just old broken down ruins, such as the Dragon Shrine, in which they found the Guardian of the Sea, Lucadia and acquired her rune. They also ran into a demon there that they had also ran into on Captain Bartholomew's ship, the Sweet Candy, whom Jack had oddly recognized from past affairs. His recognition of her was cloudy, but she was later realized to be Jack's (or Garrett's) old flame, Elmina Nietee. The Dead Sanctuary was where they acquired the statues of the three Guardian Lords, Raftine, the Guardian of Love, Justine, the Guardian of Courage and Zephyr, the Guardian of Hope. These statues were to only be shattered once a Guardian Warrior realizes what the true meaning of their element is. Cecilia never really knew what love was until she met Rudy. He had sliced his own left arm off in a crude attempt to escape from Zeikfried, the second-in-command of the Quarter Knights. That was how he was discovered to be a Holmcross. Jack and Cecilia had travelled to the Elw Dimension to replace his last arm. They met the Elw that had forged the Guardian Blade so long ago, Vassim and after they had obtained the runes required for the operation (the Hades rune of Duras Drum and the Life rune of Odoryuk), he was able to forge the Guardian Blade again and repair Rudy's lost arm. Cecilia was lost in Rudy's dream after the operation. It went down without a hitch, and the princess discovered what true love was after she had slain Elizabeth, the dream demon, who had haunted the gunslinger's dreams and had held him back from real power. The Goddess Idol shattered, bringing the Guardian of Love, Raftina, back to Filgaia. Her philosophy was that "You have to love someone else in order to be loved yourself, and that love has to be selfless, no matter what the risk may be." _

_Jack's situation was that he thought real courage was noble actions such as risking your life for doing something stupid, or having a vendetta on somebody. When Alhazad attacked and killed mostly everybody that he knew, he was bent on well-deserved revenge on the robed demon. He had even told Elmina this when he was patching up her leg in the hall of the castle. Elmina had carried out courage in the deepest way, by sacrificing herself by letting Garrett see another day. This selfless act bought her right into a position as a Quarter Knight, the demonness, Lady Harken. Garrett had indeed lived to see another, but sadly, he renamed himself and told the world nothing of the events that had occurred that night. His name was Jack Van Burace, who was a treasure hunter/Dream Chaser that was hellbent on uncovering the "Absolute Power" to fulfill his vendetta on the Metal Demons. After the events of Pandemonium, the demon hideout that was virtually impossible for any regular Dream Chaser to reach, Jack knew what he had to do; to return to Arctica Castle and face the demon that his girlfriend had turned into, by himself. His inner-knight shined when he killed the demon part of Elmina, but her death had triggered the cry of the knight, which Justine, the Guardian of Courage, heard. The Lion Idol shattered and brought Justine back to Filgaia. Elmina's body was taken into the void that Justine had come from, and Jack finally discovered the true meaning of courage, to conquering of the past to go on to the future and the sacrifice of yourself for a meaningful cause, such as your planet or someone important to you, not out of spite or a vendetta._

_Rudy's scenario was very inspiring. In the altar in Baskar Village did this take place. Even with the disbelief of Rudy's artificial life having faith in the future and a golden heart from Raftina and Justine, did Rudy still have faith. With Cecilia and Jack behind him, Rudy faced the two skeptical Guardians with courage and love, with belief in a healthy and beneficial future. The shining, azure light in front of him grew in size and intensity. His eyes etched with determination, his face with the same emotion and then some, he reached out to Zephyr, the Guardian of Hope, and mentally cried out his plea and his endeavor to retrieve the force of the omnipotent Guardian ultimately succeeded. The light burst and out of it came the black, draconic figure. He acquired the Hope Rune and turned back to his friends with a happy and satisfactory look on his face. Cecilia and Jack ran to hug him and that ended very fruitfully._

_After defeating Zeikfried, Motherfried and Zeik Tuvai in Malduke, things settled down a lot. Zed, a Metal Demon who had discovered the deserted town of Saint Centour and found the only life left in it, a girl named Aura Sparks, was almost killed by our Guardian Warriors, but Cecilia saw a potential and goodness in him that could rock the ages. After defeating him in his Super form, his sword was dropped from his grasp, and taken by Jack Van Burace. Later on, his weapon was given back to him because he had been seen by the Guardians as being a figure of greatness. _

_Also after defeating the three abominations in the lunar colony, many controversial events occurred. Upon the annihilation of the last of the evil Metal Demons, all of the land mass of Filgaia suddenly changed. Seven continents divide biomes, land and the eight Divine Weapons. They are named Crimzisqucica, the boreal forest region, Adlehyde, the deciduous forest region, Arctica, the tundra region, Anora, the grassland region, Anarchia, the desert region, Azura, the tropical rain forest region and Zade, the Divine region. There was now an Elw Pyramid in every region, because the Elws had returned to the mainland. They are dispersed around the planet. The oceans were also divided by hue or characteristic, in all, there were four. The Trembling Ocean was named for its uncanny ability to shake and tremble at random times during the night. The Ocean of Pulchritude was named for its beautiful, cerulean hue and the amazing beauty it has. It is also the largest ocean. The Sanguine Ocean was named for its blood-red color and otherwise beautiful view. The Quasar Ocean was named for its deep navy-blue tinge, that resembled outer space and other quasi-stellar objects._

_A race of vampyres showed up from out of nowhere. Many humans were turned, but the issue was cleared up when the leader, Lady Corvette O. Fraude had signed a treaty along with the most powerful leader on Filgaia, Queen Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde about two weeks after their abrupt invasion. Lady Fraude had later been erected as the Dark Half of the balance of Filgaia, who resided in Artixa, an underworld that was located beneath Zade. She was the main ruler, with a husband that was a former knight on Earth, who was given the Guardian Blade, since his Guardian had been Luceid.. His name was Sir Tanley A. Fraude, and he was also a vampyre. She was given the label of Ultimate Guardian, a position that was above Guardian Lord. Her three children (who were ArchVirtues, dark angels) were later given positions of the rulers of Anarchia. They were given the runes of the three of the Guardian Lords. Corvette was given the Death Rune and Tanley, the rune of Desire. The other half of the balance of Filgaia was still residing in Saint Centour, located in Zade, the town that was deserted and remained deserted except for two people, a Metal Demon named Zed and an Immortal named Aura Sparks. Zed was erected to be the Holy Half of the balance of Filgaia, and was given back his Holy blade, the Doom Bringer. His sword was later named the Blue DoomBringer, one of eight Divine Weapons. The Rune of Life was given to Zed, and the Rune of the Sea was given to Aura, who was also Lucadia's partner in controlling the four oceans._

_His five children with Aura Sparks were given the rule of Anora, and were Virtues (holy angels), in Port Timney. Portia, the youngest, had been given the Fire Rune. Alexander, the second youngest, was given the rune of Earth/Filgaia. Te'A, the middle child, had been given the Wind Rune. Joseph, the secondest oldest, was given the rune of Lightning. Angus, the oldest, had been given the Water Rune._

_The Guardians had temples dispersed all around Filgaia, regardless of which rune was given to whom. There was one region that didn't believe in the Guardians, Azura. They closely followed the technique of the United States of America on Earth, who had a Democracy. Azura's president was a proud man. Presiden Otto Kennedy Breezer was his name. His wife, the first lady's, name was Lady Laura Maria Breezer. The vice presiden's name was Clay Raimundo Aaron. Even though this was a non-Guardian nation, they still had the temples of Denogenos, Equitess and Stoldark all through the land. It was a nation of disbelievers and die-hard skeptics. Due to their lack of religion, if the whole nation hadn't been a democracy, it would have been an anarchy. Either that or just a strict monarchy, Atheist country._

_Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde had wed Rudy Roughnight three months after the peace of the land, in the Ancient Altar in Zade. Every king or queen wed there, for it was tradition. Shortly after that, Cecilia was impregnated by her Holmcross husband. Her fear of resentment and hate by Rudy for her pregnancy lead her to the Temple of Illusion, lead by Duras Drum and Dan Dairam, to speed up her pregnancy. It would cost her soul and the turning of a vampyre, but it was still done, by Lady Corvette O. Fraude herself. After she birthed her Vampcross son, she left after snuggling him one last time. She returned to Rudy with a smile on her face and silence of their newborn child, still left in Zade. Cecilia was given the Light Rune, and Rudy the Star Rune._

_Jack Van Burace had wed a vampyre, and was shortly turned himself. Her name was Katya Emma Van Burace after their marriage. Shortly after their wedding, the Guardians appointed them to be the monarchs of the renovated castle in Arctica. On his request to Dan Dairam, the Fenril Knights were resurrected as Immortal humans. Also, just because Jack felt like it, the castle was named the Fenrilistica. Jack was given the rune of Ice, and Katya the rune of the Mountains. _

_Stationed in Zade, around random towns were the Seven Significant Mages, Seven Significant Warriors and Seven Significant ARM-users. Cecilia was a Mage, Jack was a Warrior, and Rudy was an ARM-user. As you can tell, they weren't all stationed in Zade. Cecilia and Rudy were off in Adlehyde, Adlehyde, and Jack was off in Arctica Castle, Arctica, which wasn't really set in a specific town. _

_In Crimzisqucica, a monarchy was erected by the three Muse family members, King Theondre, Queen Esperanza and Prince Jeremiah. The Rune of the Sword was given to the King, the rune of Timespace given to the Queen, and the rune of the Holy was given to the prince. They were passed down for many generations, each monarch from the royalty living to be one-hundred. The queen always inherited an eerie, musical voice that could paralyze a foe, the king inherited a natural ability for swordplay and the prince was always a prodigy in magic. For some reason, the queen was always one year younger than the king. It was natural, love-at-first-sight for every Muse prince. It had always been a prince that the king and queen bred as well. No one ever knew why or questioned it. It just happened. The current monarchs are named King Thaddeus Peter Muse, Queen Rania Chelsea Muse and Prince Brendon Gerardus Muse. Their castle is in Rediehs, Crimzisqucica, and Prince Muse is studying magic and nearing 18, his age of graduation from the Ivy League of Mages._

_It would be one-thousand years after the Demon War until the newest Protectors of Filgaia would be recognized by the Guardians. Their names; Axelia Kaine, a warrior, Zayden Harper, a channeler, Brendon Muse; a mage and Rudy Roughnight, an ARM-user. The first two were brought together when Axelia turned thirteen. Zayden has been there ever since he was born close to one-thousand years ago. Their meeting place was Deity, Zade. The remaining two runes were given to Axelia and Zayden._

_Little did the peaceful planet know, an imminent threat was upon them once again. This threat would be more powerful than the Metal Demons. Their mystery is only exceeded by their power and the bodies of these new demons would be grotesque. Death would occur. Many lives will be lost. The offense and defense of humans, Metal Demon, Elw, Guardian and vampyre alike will be tested again._

_ZzZ_

A female and male stand on a cliff in the middle of Anarchia, overlooking a desert that possibly no one except the most enduring tenants could inhabit. Of that desert, ferocious monsters roamed, but that was exactly how the region's triarchy, the Fraude Rule, liked it. The two stood there, just looking out over the scenery.Apparently, by just looking at them, you'd make the assumption that one was a warrior and the other was a channeler of the Guardians.

The latter was definitely one that could be assumed to be a Guardian Channeler. Shoulder-length, emerald-green hair framed a face that held features of male pulchritude. High cheekbones, a classic, straight nose and lips sensual to the eye, and eyes so dark brown, they were virtually black adorned his pale face. His masculine body was sheathed in robes which were ink-black and looked smooth and soft to the touch. Clashing with that were blue jeans that fit loosely to his legs. His shoes were Buffington-made, the most respected cobbler-city in Filgaia. In one hand was a wooden bow with a potent string, thought to have much power behind it. Strapped to his back was a container with many arrows in it. In his other hand was a spear that was almost equivalent in height with him. Although his eyes were apathetic, they still had a dull shine to them from the harsh, Filgaian sun. He looked like a very peculiar thirteen-year-old.

The former, however, looked like a teenage warrior. Her hair was jet-black, waist length and shining like a black diamond from the sun. The physical traits of her face were somewhat high cheekbones, a button nose and lips that were as sensual as the channeler's, if not even more so. Her tanned skin was only a result from the sun as well. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald-green, if not more vibrant than the channeler's hair. Compressed in a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt and tight, black jeans, it looked like the heat was killing her, yet it wasn't apparent on her emotionless face. Her shoes were red, skaters' shoes imported from Azura. Behind her back, two sabers were sheathed and created an 'X' formation across her back. At her left side, a fancily-hilted saber was sheathed in a rawhide scabbard. In her left hand was an emerald geode that seemed radiate a faint aura. She looked like a peculiar thirteen-year-old, but still looked older than the channeler.

The emerald-haired one stated, "He should be here any second now..." He continued staring off into the warm horizon. Warm and humid, that is. The were in the middle of the planet, about five-hundred miles off of the eastern coast of Anarchia. The imaginary line that cut through the middle of the planet (that resembled the Equator of Earth) was named Frey. They happened to be right on the line, where King and Queen Muse had asked them to go to meet with a colleague of theirs.

"So it's a matter of waiting, then?" the female asked, tightening her grip on the emerald geode, growing impatient.

"Yeah, it is," the male replied, slightly wanting to get this over with himself. "What the flaming is taking him so bloody long...?"

The unnamed duo stood on the cliff in silence for about two more minutes, looking all noble-like and whatnot.

"Blood and bloody ashes!" the male fighter exclaimed, annoyed by his uncanny ability to automatically detest waiting. "What the flaming's TAKING him so bloody LONG?!"

The girl remained silent. She began to grasp her emerald geode so tightly, her knuckles and the skin that was closest to the precious rock turned a ghastly white, thanks to her life-or-death grip, as opposed to the tan it usually was.

"Axelia, why are you so silent?" the male inquired to the female, whom was now dubbed as 'Axelia.'

"I am in deep concentration, Zayden. I have my reasons..." she replied, her hand turning whiter as her grasp on the geode continued to tighten.

Axelia Kaine and Zayden Harper. Two fighting prodigies of the highest order, and two of the Protectors of Filgaia, appointed by the twenty Guardians themselves as well as the most powerful rulers of the cosmos.Odoryuk and Ge Ramtos initiated the ritual to confer upon them such positions. Being two of the most powerful tenants of the Filgaia would be the reason as to why they're armed to such a dangerous extent. The two have denied any sort of romantic interest in each other, though the rest of Filgaia direly begs to differ (only because they basically have nothing better to do) Axelia and Zayden have done many noble, courageous, but otherwise dangerous missions to carry out their positions as Protectors.

Their current mission was to soon be revealed. King Thaddeus and Queen Rania had sent them out to the middle of Filgaia to talk with a colleague of theirs. They didn't know who -or what- this colleague was, and their forbearance was desperately running thin.

Axelia's hand was now a ghostly white. She then felt a familiar warmth radiating off of the emerald geode. She opened her hand to look at the part with the precious gem. Its aura was going insane.

"Axelia... the Green S'eann is glowing. It only glows if there's a really divine figure or evil force near us out of battle. Do you think there's something like that near us?"

The dark-haired warrior woman just continued to look intently at the now-christened Green S'eann emerald geode. It was one of the eight Divine Weapons, created by Zed, Lady Fraude and the twenty-one significant fighters. "I don't know, but S'eann is going berserk.We have to keep our eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary."

Zayden grinned. "What exactly WOULD be ordinary in our book?"

She shrugged, a sound of metal clanging coming from behind her back, thanks to her heavy artillery.

"Blood and bloody ashes..." the long-haired channeler muttered, his gaze falling to see two monsters clonking each other on the head with their wooden clubs. To discern which one was uglier would be an arduous task, as would be distinguishing them between male and female.

The two stood in quietude for about four more minutes, bored beyond belief. That's when they heard a loud, cracking noise in the air right across from them. Their heads shot up, and their eyes scrambled to see what had made that loud crack. They had been watching those two monsters continue to act feeble-minded in a futile attempt to amuse themselves. They saw a white-hot-bright, maximum-lightness blaze, which would blind any regular human. Since Axelia and Zayden weren't exactly subjects of normality, the two were not affected.

"What the flaming is that light?" Zayden inquired, his vehemence getting the best of him.

His question was soon answered by the illustrious blaze fading away to almost nothing. You still coudln't see what was inside it. A deep, suave baritone voice said, "Back away from the edge of the cliff."

The Protectors did back up, their eyes fixated on the bright light, utterly disoriented at that.

The white blaze changed its color to crimson as if floated down to the burnt-orange-hued rock. After its light weakened, you could see the outline of what seemed to be a mage. Then it just dissipated completely, revealing what was, indeed, a mage. He looked about thirty years old, but still devilishly handsome. His vanity was a sheened, sheer blonde, his eyes a bright cerulean, his skin tanned, as well as a tattoo of a circle with six misshapen triangle circling it, a representation that he was a class-A mage that specialized in healing spells, that also damaged the enemy. He wore long, flowing robes of black and green trim. In his right hand was a potent-looking mage's staff, which was just about as tall as he was. At the top of the wooden staff was a huge, blood-red ruby, which was about the size of Axelia's head.

Speaking of Axelia's head, the eyes that were on which went wide, and the cheeks were beginning to stain with a peculiar shade of crimson. Her mouth was gaping open.

Zayden took notice of this, for he had looked over at the teenage warrior woman. An insane burst of jealousy took him over, but he bottled up his emotions and decided to take it out on those obtuse monsters later.

"Axelia Kaine and Zayden Harper..." the mage trailed off. "The Protectors of Filgaia. I finally get to meet you. You're younger than I thought."

"What's age got to do with it?" the mildly-irked channeler asked, arms crossed against his abdominals. "If you've got wisdom, age just becomes a petty number."

"Okay, there. No need to start a bloody row, now. Axelia, is he always like this?"

Both of the males turned to look at the female swordsman. She was still gaping at the mage's beauty, awestruck.

_That bloody idiot! He noticed Axelia gaping at him! May Zed take mercy on his soul when I'm done with that guy..._ Zayden mused, cracking his knuckles very audibly.

"Axelia?"

"Nevermind her. Who the flaming are you? Are you the 'colleague' that King and Queen Muse sent us to see? If so, what's your name?" Zayden inquired nastily, slanting his eyebrows as an evil grin played across his face, as if pernicious thoughts about torturing this blonde healer was going through his mind.

"My name is Jonathan Saquerin, magic-user extraordinaire, heir of the Saquerin fortune, top graduate of the Ivy League of Mages in Crimzisqucica. I met King Thaddeus and Queen Rania after I excelled in healing magic from Ivy. They sent me on various tasks to slay numerous monsters and other conniptions of nature."

"Well, JONATHAN, if you had ever done that, we would have known who you were! King and Queen Muse would have told us!" the channeler protested, detesting this guy already.

"There are some things they may have left out here or there..." Jonathan stated simply, getting a skeptical look from Zayden.

"We're the bloody PROTECTORS OF FILGAIA!" the green-haired protector screamed "They're supposed to tell us EVERYTHING beforehand!"

"Technically, they did tell you 'beforehand', because King Thaddeus did tell you that you were gonna meet me," the blonde mage said matter-of-factly. "You know, before you actually met me."

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!" Zayden yelled, clenching his fists until they were as white as Axelia's were before.

Speaking of Axelia, she snapped out of her mystical abstraction with Jonathan after hearing her companion's shrill yells. She looked at Jonathan, then Zayden, then Jonathan, then Zayden again.

"The flaming's going on here?" she asked, overzealous on getting an answer out of both of them. "I leave you two alone for a bloody minute, and I hear screaming!"

"But-!" Zayden tried to stand up for himself. "B-but-!"

"But nothing!" Axelia interrupted, crossing her arms, closing her eyes and tilting her head down and shaking it. "It just goes to show... men are an enigma to womankind."

A silence followed that statement, as well as a 'Death glare' trailing from Zayden to the blonde mage, the latter returning that fatal glare.

"Guys?"

The two males kept their eyes locked, thier eyebrows slanted, their expressions deadly.

"GUYS!"

They then snapped out of their trance, turning their attention to the female warrior.

"Jonathan, why are you here? I thought you were banished from Filgaia (in the most part, Rediehs) ten years ago," Axelia said, a bit curious as to why.

"You KNOW this guy, Axelia?" Zayden screeched.

"Well, you would, too, if you ever paid attention when King Muse was bored and wanted to tell us a story about Crimzisqucica's past."

His eyes went wide. "You mean that he was blathering on about something that was actually important?"

"YES!"

"So I should just shut my mouth?"

"By Zed's grace, yes."

"Okay, I'll shut up now," he stated, his voice small and barely audible.

"So, Jonathan, what brings you back to Anarchia? You were expatriated from Crimzisqucica a decade ago... why are you back?"

"To inform you of events I have foreseen. Filgaia is jeopardized once again, by a race of omnipotent demons, bent on this world's destruction. If we don't have anybody to quell and overall destroy this race..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. "Since you are two of Filgaia's Protectors, the fate of the world lies in your small hands," he explained, the grip on his mage's staff loosening. "There isn't really any information about this race of demons yet, because it's not a familiar race to us."

Shocked, Axelia and Zayden exchanged apprehensive glances. Axelia looked at Jonathan again and asked, "Just how far ahead in the future will this occur?"

"I don't know... could be hours, days, months or even years. The vision was just terrible, though... Figures with grotesque bodies that seemed like the equivalent of the Anti-Christ were flying all over, attacking pedestrians of Rediehs upon their arrival... They were armed with various armaments and weaponry... They're bloody crazy, I tell you..."

"Perhaps if they're in Rediehs, they'd probably be all over... all over Filgaia and attacking everybody... Jonathan, we must prepare for this war..." Zayden stated, bravado clearly being portrayed here.

"How, though? Every enemy we've fought that isn't a monster hasn't had wings..." Axelia stated, explicitly nervous.

"That's something you two will have to figure out on your own. When that attack will commence is also something you two will have to find out."

"Is there anything else you need to tell us, Jonathan?" the warrior woman inquired, getting more apprehensive by the second.

"Not really... All I hope is that Filgaia survives, and that should be the incentive that everybody on this planet should take. Other than that, I have nothing else to tell you... my knowledge has been exercised."

With that, the mage tapped his staff on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. After it cleared, the two dropped down from the edge of the cliff when they reached the edge. Zayden pulled an arrow from his container and pulled it back with the with string. Axelia unsheathed the sword from her left side and held it in her right hand as she fluidly ran. It emitted a shockwave when it was unsheathed. Zayden's arrow glowed red as well, as if channeling Moa Gault's element of Fire through the arrowhead. The ugly creatures' eyes widened like they were a deer in the headlights. They stayed glued to their spot, as their clubs dropped from their calloused hands, their shock very clear in their expression. The two Protectors were now in sword's-length of the monsters, so Axelia swung her sword at one creature's neck, Zayden shooting his precisely-aimed arrow at the other's heart. They made contact, and once the weaponry was either sliced through or shooting through the monsters, they disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, instantly clearing. Their clubs dropped to the ground when they just poofed away to Artixa.

Axelia and Zayden put their weapons to rest simultaneously, looking at each other as if sizing one another up.

"We need to run more silently," the male fighter stated, gazing down at his Buffington-made shoes. "And faster."

"And striking. Ah... I had barely beheaded him. I almost missed."

Zayden looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Perhaps it was your precision. As far as I'm concerned, it could use some work."

"Oh, shut up, Zayden. Just because I was modest doesn't mean you can be all arrogant!" she snapped.

He sighed. "Whatever, Axelia. I just recommend that you work on aiming a bit more. I don't need you missing and opening up a weak spot for the enemy when running at them with a Quick Strike. In the heat of a battle, you could easily be killed if you allowed that to happen..." he was a little hesitant before saying the next part. "And... well... I-I don't want to lose you."

That last sentence stopped her in her tracks. She looked at him, flabbergasted. "You- you don't want to lose me? Professionally, you mean."

"W-well, not entirely. I don't want to lose you in general, because if you died, then my other half would be gone forever. And I'm not sure if I could stand it if that were to happen."

"Platonically?" she squeaked, her hands trembling, the rest of her body visibly shaking. "Because I can very well understand a brother-sister bond."

"What I feel isn't brotherly, though. I think that perhaps I've gained my emotions."

Axelia eyed Zayden's spear. She felt her legs growing insubstantial as each second passed. She direly needed something to hold her up. "Would you hand me your spear? My limbs are turning to jelly, and I don't want to fall to the ground." _And have to be carried by you... That would emotionally kill me._

Zayden very happily handed over his spear and said, "Axelia... let me just say this. Today isn't the day to introduce you to a new world like that. That whole new concept... I don't... I can't..."

"I'll listen when you're ready, kid. But, right now, we've got to worry about Filgaia's impending doom. If we let those bloody demons destroy the planet, all Artixa will break loose."

Axelia and Zayden continued back to Rediehs, to go see Queen Rania and King Thaddeus. They realized that perhaps they should know about this implied, imminent threat. It would take two weeks to get back to Rediehs by foot and ship, though, and what scared the besolusemsu out of them about that was it would give the grotesque-bodied doom-bringers ample time to travel across the galaxy and bring doom, quite bluntly to Filgaia.

_END PROLOGUE_

_ZzZ_

Oh, MAN, the hours of notes I went through to plan this story. About thirty hours... Possibly MORE! But, hey, I ain't complaining. I'm happy to finally get the long-ass intro/prelude finished.

Oh, yeah, the pairings were made as what was acceptable to the story. I couldn't have Zed and Rudy together, I'm sorry. You'll also notice that I could barely make up original names. Like Clay Raimundo Aaron. XD Interesting, eh? Te'A Anzu Sparks. I'm such a plageurist. :D

Anyway, I've been working on this since... I don't know, the first time I mentioned it on meh LJ. Well, the written version anyway. I always prewrite my crap on paper. You should see my room- all full of papers. It's gotten so bad, my grandma says it might start of fire, thanks to all the excess paper. I keep denying any sort of fire-hazard, because "I'm more responsible than that." Puh. Bullcrap.

Anyway, it's 12:14 A.M. and my daddy's home. :) Au revoir, fellow writers.


End file.
